Dear Teacher I
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Story about a young rebel schoolar boy Takahashi Minami who meet his new home room teacher Maeda Atsuko that will change his life.


**Dear Teacher**

2 high school boy run through the road in a hurry.

"yooo... minami...! Hurry Up!"

"Aaaarrght... wait a minute will you!"

"You are so slow! we could be in the trouble again if we late."

"We are not gonna late and if we were no one would punished us."

"How you could be sure about that? you were absent yesterday, so you dont know how scary is the new teacher."

"Oh yeah? Really? She hasn't met me so... let she if she can handle me."

"Yeah..yeah...yeah...right! but now we gotta too rush."

"Grrr... easy for you to say miyazawa. you have a long legs."

"Ups...sorry for that!"

'Yeah, my name is takahashi minami and the boy beside me is miyazawa sae. he is my bestfriend. We are a highschool students. We study in Majisuka High school. Our highschool is really famous. It has win many championship but... there are some problem. there are one class that teachers / headmaster couldnt handle and it is our class. Yups... I and Miyazawa are in a troblesome class. but... the teachers and headmaster couldnt do anything coz we are so potential. we have won many championship, some of the student are good in lessons and the rest in sports, music etc. Our class is a trouble maker.'

'So, for around this 1 week I couldnt go to school coz I was sick and I heard from sae that yesterday our new home room teacher has come. why we need the new one? coz the old one already give up teaching us. afterward our headmaster prepare the new teacher for our class. sae said that the teacher have a lot of experience in handling troublemaker student like us. I havent meet her yet but i could guarantee she must be really old with a wrinkle in her face. and today i'll meet her for the first time. let's see wether she could handle me or not. '

**At the school**

"Hey sae! looks like we haven't late. Infact we are lucky!" I look at him with big smile.

"Ohohohoho... that ohori sensei is on duties today." He grinned at me.

"Use your charming sae so we could go through. as you can see our cloth is a mess." we slowed our speed and walking towards ohori sensei.

"Yeah! dont worry! she likes me. " as we walk closer to the gate ohori sensei approach sae with a ruler in her hand. she then greet us.

"Well...well...well... what I have here? Miyazawa san and Takahashi san. very rare for you not late today." She said it with her ayes keep tracing us from bottom to up and then she notice that sae hair. "uhm... you need to cut your hair miyazawa san." "Oh , ohori sensei! please let us go through. today our new room teacher is coming. it not will be good if we late. I'm promise I'll cut it. okay?" say said and give a puppy eyes to her.

"Ouuuuuwwwgh... you so cute! okay you can go now." "Thanks Ohori sensei." we reply politely and headed to the class. but before I move ohori sensei call me and I turn to look at her. "And Takahashi san! Be nice to the new teacher will you?" I'm just smile and run towards class.

I run to catch up sae. He already go ahead to the class. He run so fast. I envy him for his long legs. I'm not as tall as normal guy I guess. I'm to short. Everyone in school call my "Little Demon" coz my height. To focus about that I'm not relize that there is someone in front of me and I hit her. I fall on the top of her and when I open my eyes here there laying down to me a girl with a stright black hair and wearing a glass. She is as the same age I'm I guess. But something different about her. She looks more mature than the other girls in my age.

"Arght, sorry for that I dont see you." I then hurry got up and give my hand to help her to stand. But It kind a she ignore it. She stand up by herself. Are you alright? I ask her and she just noded her head and smile at me. She then stare at me and scanning me from the top to bottom. Is there something wrong with me? I ask myself then I relize that I must hurry come to the class before the bell rang. I than apologise to her, bowing and excuse myself.

Finally , I arrive at my class and there I could see Sae already flirt with her Princess "Yuki". Yuki is Sae childhood friend. He said that nothing happend between he and yuki but I could see so clearly that Yuki is his everything. I then go to my desk and sit there and there are come my other bestfriends. They are Kojima Haruki and Minegishi Minami. Since Minegishi have the same name as me I call him Mii-kun. Too cute for a boy dont u think? but Mii-kun just enjoy it. Infact all the girl like him. Well, Me, Haruki and Mii-kun have a chat together until the bell rang and the headmaster come to our class. I bet he wants to introduce us to the new teacher.

"Okay class please pay attention for a moment! Today, I'll Introduce you to your new Home Room Teacher!" I hear a foot step come into the class. I just Ignore it until one of my classmate speak so loud. It's kind a annoyed me.

"WOOOW... IS SHE REALLY OUR NEW HOME ROOM TEACHER?"

"WOOOOOW! SO KAWAIIIII!"

"SENSEI! GO OUT WITH ME!"

aaarght, why they just cant be calm down. I then look in front of the class and my eyes widen in shock. It is that girl! The girl that accidantly I bump into. so, she is our new home room teacher. dont be kidding. she is too younger to be the teacher. my mind full of question.

"YES...! she is your new home room teacher. She is as the same age as you all. You must be think that she is to young to become a teacher and this is the special about her. Coz the same age I'm sure she can become a good teacher and good friends for you all. Now, I'll go and please take care of this class maeda san. Excuse me!" the headmaster leaving the class and that sensei begin to introduce herself.

"Okay class. Let me Introduce myself now. My name is "Maeda Atsuko"! yoroshiku." she give a big smile to all the student in the class. and somehow again our eyes meet and I try not to relize it. She look and grin at me. But ... why is her name is so familiar to me. 'Maeda Atsuko'. uhm... where I have heard that name. Sae poke my shoulder and it make me back to the real world.

"Yo? What happend to you minami? are you day dreaming or that teacher success in taking your attention?" sae chukkle at me and so do haruki n mii-kun. I look at them with an anoyyed face. "Owgh, you just shut up!" I just ignore them and keep my attention to the person in the front of the class. Now she is begin teaching and somehow her teaching ability not bad great or I could say awsome. I usually get bored and my friends will just ignore it but now. All the student pay attention to her. She is sure got something.

It's already almost the lunch time and the condition is still in order. I never felt that this class could be really quite like this. I watch at the clock and then the bell rang. All the student shout and hurry go out the class until I relize that only me and that maeda sensei in the class. she looks at me and just smile. 'what the heck is that? why is she just smile like that?' I go out and meet haruki, mii-kun and sae. we have a chat in

"Hey! do you see that? our new teacher is totally preaty! she is so hot! Maaan I wish I could go out with her!" Sae imply. Mii-kun turn to him "Yoo! you already have Yuki dont messed up!" "Yeah! Dont you think Yuki feeling! Or maybe I could got a chance to get close to yuki then." Hearing haruki said that sae expression change and he seems pissed off. "Owh...owh...owh... dont ever think about that haruki. Yuki is mine and I would not give her to anyone." sae said as he look closer to haruki with an angry eyes.

"wowowowowow... calmdown there brother. I'm just kidding. In fact I already have someone. You know that." sae back to his sit and look at haruki "owgh.. yeah, haruki got yuko." "and you already have that shinoda sensei mii-kun" Sae and haruki chukkle "Owgh, shut up! that shinoda sensei is just my childhood friends. She looks like my oneechan." Mii-kun scratch his head and suddenly that shinoda sensei come and approach us.

"hai there guys! and how is my little mii-kin here?" she move closer and pinching mii-kun cheek. we all giggle looking at that scene "aaaarght... itaiii mariko. dont you do that in front of my friends." rubbing his cheek shinoda sensei move even closer to mii-kun and it make him blush "well..wel..call me shinoda sensei minegishi san. you just to cute when pout like that." shinoda sensei than leaving us. "So... only oneechan e?" we all teas him.

"Okay you guy's no mercy this time!" Mii-kun began to chase us with his angry face and we just ran away and split up so we can distract him. I headed to the teachers room and slowing my move as I see that Mii-kun already lost my track. I just walk and again I meet maeda sensei. We stop and look at each other. I give her a confuse look and she just giggle. I excuse myself and suddenly she breaks the silent.

"You really arent change so much!" I stop my move and turn back to look at her. She just smiling and leave me. 'What is she mean about that.'

the bell is ring and we all go back to class. All I can see that sae n haruki exhausted. so Mii-kun has got them. I sit in my desk and the lesson begin. Again so quite. I wait... and wait until the bell rang again. The lesson today is Over. All the student go to their home or to the activity in school. Me , Sae, haruki and mii-kun decided to hangout in the game center before got home. but before we got to the game center shinoda sensei has grab Mii-kun to help her in the infirmary whether haruki has been drag with yuko. as usually yuko try to cling all the time with haruki.

so now it just the two of us. Only sae and me now in the game center. We play until around 4. I suddenly receive a mail from my mother.

___minami, where are you?___

_please come home before 5 today.___

_we have a special guest and I dont want she is waiting.___

_and I'm sure you will be happy to meet her.__  
><em>

heee? who will come today? I dont know that we will have a guest today. oh well, better get going now I guess.

_Okay mom!___

_I'll come home right away_

"Yo, what is it minami?" sae ask me curiously "owgh, my mom text me. she ordered me to go home before 5."

"Ah I see. better move fast."

"yeah lets go."

**Takahashi Recidence**

"Tadaimaaaaa..."

"Ah, minami! Okaeri! Where have you been? it's almost 5."

"Sorry mom, I hangout with my friends first. So, who will come today? You havent told me before that we will have a guest today."

"It's a secret!" my mom grin. I totally dont like this. heee... I then go to my room. I place my bag in my desk and headed the bed. Really exhausted today. I the look at a photo beside my bed. It's a picture me with my chilhood friend or you could say that she is the one that I like. I wonder how is she doing now. Without relize it I sleep still holding that picture in my hand.

I sleep a couple of minutes until I feel something heavy is in the top of me and A hand wrap around my body. I feel shiver and try to open my eyes and in there I see a girl snuggle on me and it make me shock. I reflect got up the bed and accidently make the girl fall from the bed. I approch to her and look at her and I'm more suprise. Maeda Sensei in front of me.

"wha..wha...what is this maeda sensei? How could you in my room?" I ask her

"Uhm? didnt your mom have told you before that I will come?" I look at her confusely "My mom said that there will be special guess today but... but..." she move closer to me "It is me that your mom told you." all I can do is just stare at her and keep shut. she then grab my hand "heee.. yappari you totally forget about me." she look down and somehow my hand cup her cheek and I see teary eyes cover her eyes. "You have promise to me that you will always remember me." she said to me in a sad tone.

I keep stare at her and recognise a familiar eye gaze. the gaze that I always miss all this time. and suddenly I relize that she is "SHE". I speak a name that I have ever long time I never said "Acchan..." she look at me and give the gently smile "You finally remember."

I wipe her tear in her cheek. I finally meet her. "I'm not dreaming right? is this really you?"

she noded her head and speak gently to my ear "Yes minami, it's me. I'm back."

I then hug her tightly. she rested her head in my chest. I really miss her so much. We stay like that for a couple minutes then I break the silent

"I'm so sorry acchan. I didnt recognise you before. You must be hate me now." I tigher my hug to her and she look at me and pinch my nose.

"Ouch! Ouch! Acchan... I cant breathe" "It's your punishment coz you didnt recognise me before." she let go her hand from me. I rub my nose.

"Well, yeah... it's been a long time. You have change a lot. Especially you..." I look up and blush furiously. you must know what I mean guys. I have been bump in her before.

"HEEEEEEE? So you...you...? Minami Hentai!" acchan then punch my stomach. Oh well, it's kind hurt.

"ITTAAAIIIII! Heeey? it's an accident. I have apology right!" I hold my stomach and seriusly I'm in Pain.

Looking me in pain she rub my stomach and apology "I'm sorry. Is it still hurt?" "Ow yeah it is. How could you be that strong?"

She stand up and facing me "I'm a special teacher that handle a troublesome class student I should be that strong."

"O yeah? Let see if you could handle me there Maeda sensei." As I finish my words she push me and I hit a wall. She move up close fastly and suddenly I could feel something smooth pressed my lips. She kisses me roughtly but as the time pass it become more gently. Her lips so sweet. I dont want this end but we must seperated coz we both need air.

I look at her and she just smile

"So... is it work?"

"Huh?"

"I success in handling you right?"

"heee? you call that handling?" I look in suprised and stare at her. I see her smile and she move closer to me. wishpered in my ears

"Only for you I do that. I love you minami." she kiss me for the second time now and it more intence than before. I could feel her love through it. She wrap her hand around my neck and my hand tracing around her body and wrist. We share a lovely kiss but it have to end coz my mom knock my door and call us to have a dinner. She move of from me and we headed down to have dinner. I let acchan go first since I have to change my school uniform first.

We all have a nice dinner. My parents happy that acchan could come today. Especially my mother. She really like acchan. Since I was a kid everytime acchan come to play at my house my mom cook a lot of food for her. Even cook her my favourite katsudon special for her. so then after dinner acchan help my mother at kitchen and then approach me to watch in the living room. She rested her head in my shoulder. My parents look at it and just giggle. We both blush furiously. and then my mom said that "Acchan, tonight you will sleep over right? You could sleep in minami's room." My eyes widen "Huuh?is it ok?" I ask my mother confusiously

"Yeah, It's no problem right? I'm sure you arent gonna do anything to acchan." I blush and acchan arm clinging to me. After that long chatting with my parents we both go back to my room and try to have a rest there. I never know whether I could sleep or not this night. My mother have prepare the futton for me but it's no use. acchan insist to sleep together with me. She said that she miss her pillow and she wants to get closer to me. Oyeah, I cant refuse that.

Before sleep we have a little bed talk

"So, acchan? Why are you become a teacher?"

"Well, is it not obvious? I accept to teach in that high school coz I wanna to meet you. I really miss you." she then move closer and snuggle to me.

"Uhm... I guess today is my lucky day then. I could meet a beautifull princess." I smile at her and she give me a quick kiss in cheek.

"Let's go to bed now acchan. Oyasumi!" I kiss her forehead and turn off the lamp

"Oyasumi Minami."

The next morning I woke up and I could feel a warmth near me. It's my princess snuggle near me. Her sleeping face is so cute. she then got up and give me a morning kiss and I kiss her back.

"Morning Minami."

"Morning Acchan."

"What time is it?"

"Owgh, It 5 oclock now, better we got up. mustn't late for school right."

she agree got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare. Luckly there are 2 bathroom in my house. I wear my school uniform and prepare to have breakfast with my family. I could see acchan already prepare to. We have a nice breakfast.

After breakfast Me and Acchan excuse ourself to go to school. But before we go out from house I grab her hands. make her turn to look at me.

"Acchan... Wait! I have to tell you something!" she stare at me and watch me

"Yesterday you have said your feeling to me. now it's my turn to do that." I move closer to her and kiss her deeply. she close her eyes and when I break the kiss I wishpered to her

"I love you too acchan. More than you can imagine."

she look at me and hug me.

"I love you too minami." after saying that she kiss me and somehow I could feel her hands in my chest. she slowly unbutton my gakuran. But after she unbutton the first button she pull out and said "You look more attractive with one unbutton gakuran." I just stare at her and she giggle.

we then go to school but in seperated way. She go first 10 minutes earlier and then me. Well , eventhough we are the same age but we are Student and teacher. You know the rule.

Soon I arrive at school and sit at my desk until the bell rang and I could see my Princess in front of me. I love her so much.

_'Dear Teacher'___

_'Will you be with me forever'__  
><em>

Fin~ ?

================================================================================================ 


End file.
